Team Building
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Team Building: the art of improving team performance by developing working skills and relationships by using any appropriate method. Team fic with Jane/Lisbon and Rigsby/Van Pelt of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo!! And here we have story number three. I was worried I wouldn't be able to think of anything, but then I actually dreamed the plot last night. This one will hopefully be entertaining, although the first chapter may be a little boring because I had to set the stage! Anyone who has ever had to go through this will be able to sympathize with Lisbon. I had to do it numerous times with college organizations and it can get quite ridiculous! If anyone has suggestions for team activities, please feel free to include it in your review! Y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The facts on team building came from Mr. Joe Love thanks to Google.**

Chapter 1

_Team Building: the art of improving team performance by developing working skills and relationships by using any appropriate method._

Theresa Lisbon stared at the memo in her hand. She decided that if she glared hard enough, it would just disappear. No such luck, she thought with a sigh. Minelli had issued a change in procedure that would require each team at the CBI to organize monthly team building events. They would have to submit a lesson plan for approval detailing how the event would encourage growth within the group. Planning of such events would be rotated among team members to ensure a well balanced mix of opportunities. Activities should also be budget friendly.

Groaning, she stretched back in her chair and placed the memo off to the side. As the team leader, she would be expected to plan the first exercise. She could do what she wanted, within reason, but she was finding it difficult to think of anything that would not be boring. She didn't want to play any stupid icebreaker games and besides, anything involving Patrick Jane could prove to be dangerous. She glanced at the clock. Her lesson plan was due for approval in one hour. With a sigh she flipped open to the first page.

_**Goal #1: Working Relationships will be developed**_

_People have to work together and by doing so colleagues will develop more effective working relationships with team members who are new to the team and with team members who have been part of the team for some time._

Okay, she could see the validity in that statement. With her new rookie and the consultant, she needed to observe the change in the team's dynamic. She needed to be positive everyone understood their place on the team. She prided herself on the ability of her team to always work seamlessly. This could be a good opportunity to test that.

_**Goal #2: Shared Positive Experience**_

_The whole day is very memorable, team members will be talking about it for the rest of the year. As such colleagues will share a positive and memorable experience which further develops bonds._

Well, this could be entertaining. However, some carefree experiences could help her team to relax after grueling days spent over horrific cases. Maybe it would help them all improve their social lives… or maybe not. She flipped the page.

_**Goal #3: Strengths and Talents**_

_Everyone gets fully involved in the day. There are lots of different roles, so team workers will see their colleagues in a whole new light and will have a greater understanding of their strengths and talents._

She frowned at that one. She wasn't sure she wanted everyone knowing her talents. She liked to keep her personal life private and with Jane in the mix, there was no telling what personal information he would be able to glean off them.

_**Goal #4: Reward**_

_Staff enjoys the day and feels that the company cares about them._

She snickered. That was classic. They could just all go out and buy "The CBI loves me" shirts, and accomplish the same thing. She took a breath. Okay, she would give it a shot before knocking it. She put the book down and rubbed her temples. She hated making stupid decisions under pressure. Well, technically her whole job was bout making decisions under pressure, but those were meaningful decisions, damn it! She glanced out her window in time to see Jane make a running leap onto the couch. Cho and Grace were hard at work, like the good little agents they were, and Rigsby…wait…where was Rigsby? He was probably scrounging around for food. She swore that man would eat her out of house and home, or home and office to be more precise. Okay, next page.

_A successful team starts with good leadership to inspire the team to creative and innovative action. For this reason, the best team leaders are infectious self-starters. They are active, energetic, and excited about the task. Great team leaders are also doers and good listeners._

Well, crap. Supposed to be energetic and excited about the task? She could be CBI Barbie. Heh. Go team! Solve that murder! CBI Barbie comes complete with pom-poms and handcuffs. Megaphone and hand gun sold separately. She snorted and was glad no one was near her office. She was making a fool out of herself.

_One of the first roles of a team leader is to help others understand the larger issues at stake. A team that appreciates the importance of its goals will be inspired to greater action. By bringing a broader perspective to the team, you will not only inspire it, you will also help it perform more efficiently. A broader perspective helps the team perceive different possible paths towards its goals. _

At least they had that part down. Operation arrest California scum was a go. They could all wish for world peace while singing kum-bay-a. That would definitely help them work more efficiently. She was sure Minelli would find it very inspiring, and she'd probably be out of a job.

_To be an effective team leader you must understand that people are imperfect human beings with a collection of prejudices, ambitions, and personalities that affect their relationships with other people. On real teams, different personalities will clash and despite talented team members and worthwhile goals, internal conflicts destroy many teams. _

_Teamwork is vital for success of any organization. Becoming part of a team is a natural part of most people. The majority of employees get there intrinsic rewards and values in an organization from the teaming process. People are social animals that prefer to work together in teams rather than individually. You help your team succeed by being a strong and effective leader. _

Well that was inspirational. Thank you, Mr. Motivational. Clearly your product has inspired leaders across the world to make their teams better, and now it's being forced on the CBI. Just wonderful. Now she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

45 minutes later, she smiled. It was slightly juvenile and with Jane on the team, it could become a little risky. Oh well, time was of the essence. She typed up her plan and e-mailed it to Minelli. Hopefully, her team would not hate her later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay seriously, this chapter could have been a story of its own! So if anybody wants to, they are more than welcome to try it! It was a lot harder than I thought trying to find appropriate songs for everyone. Whew! I've also noticed a lot of new readers have added this story to their story alert-Welcome! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter-it's a little bittersweet, but I still really like it! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to WildDaisies whose review made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song titles and artists will follow at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 1

**Suggested Event**: Karaoke Night

**Location & Date**: Friday night at The Pointe

**Objective:**

This activity will encourage team members to face personal fears with the help of each other. By spending time together in a positive setting, the team will also learn more about each other as individuals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm, boss?" Rigsby stared at the memo taped to the refrigerator in shock. He glanced around the room. The same memo was taped to Grace's computer, Cho's book, and Jane's couch. This better be a joke. After all the memos were taped in the places each agent was most likely to frequent. Wait. Maybe that was the point.

Cho glanced from the memo to Rigsby and back to the memo. This had to be what had Rigsby's undies in a bunch. The poor man looked like he was going to be sick. Maybe it would surprise the others, but Cho had actually been to a karaoke bar several times. Besides, it was a bar. They could get drunk on company dime under the guise of team building. It was better than an outdoors ropes course.

Grace gave the memo only a slight glance. Well, at least she could carry a tune unlike someone she knew. She smiled to herself. It could be fun! They could dress up a little and spend some quality team time together. After getting used to her intimidating boss, she was relieved to be on Lisbon's team. They were her best friends. Oh no. What song should she sing?

Crunch. Confused, Jane pulled the rumpled piece of paper out from under his body. Smoothing it out, he contemplatively read the latest memo. Hmmm, this could prove to be very enlightening. He wasn't a horrible singer, and it would be interesting to discover the songs the others selected. With a mischievous twinkle, his eyes slid to Lisbon's office. Now _this_ could get interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night came and the team found themselves lounging around a large table. Quite a few beers had already been consumed by all resulting in slightly off the wall behavior. They weren't drunk by any means, but everyone was definitely feeling a lot braver. Well, except for Rigsby who seemed to have a horrible case of stage fright. Jane, of course, seemed to find this fact hilarious when he could remove his eyes from Lisbon's figure.

The women enjoyed dressing up a little more than normal. After all, there jobs provided no opportunities for heels and a low-cut shirt. Lisbon looked especially different in a black satin halter top with jeans, her hair pulled up in a curly pony tail. Jane couldn't get over her shoes. He had never seen the woman in heels, and was starting to doubt that she had any overtly feminine shoes in her closet. Boy was he wrong!

"So as you know, Minelli has ordered all the teams to plan monthly team building exercises. We'll rotate each month. Supposedly, we will all magically work smoother and more efficiently." Lisbon rolled her eyes, as she took a swig of her beer. "Just have fun and relax," she stated as she headed off to the stage.

Nervously, she told the DJ which song she'd like. Sure, she had oozed confidence while talking to her team, but inside she was scared to death. She'd sing in the shower and she'd been in chorus in school, but she'd never done something like this. She flashed a nervous smile as the opening chords of her song played.

_Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels_

Damn, the woman could sing. Jane never would have guessed that. If someone had told him when he first started working for the CBI that Special Agent Theresa Lisbon would be swaying to the beat on stage in red high heels, he would have laughed in her face. It was getting hot in here. He gulped; she seemed to be singing directly to him.

After her song finished, she headed back to her team. They were staring at her in shock. She shrugged and threw a smirk in Jane's direction. "Who's next?" she asked. No one moved. Finally, Cho stood up and went to select his song. This ought to be interesting, Rigsby thought. His eyes widened when the song started. No way!

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting _

_Those cats were fast as lightning _

_In fact it was a little bit frightening _

_For they fought with expert timing _

The team burst out laughing as the normally stoic Cho came alive on stage. He was even acting some of the karate moves! The team cheered loudly as Cho finished and Grace wiped her eyes. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. Lisbon raised an eyebrow as her friend walked over, serious as usual.

"I know kung-fu," was all he said.

Laughing again, Grace headed to the stage and confidently picked up the microphone. She knew she wasn't as good as Lisbon, but she wanted to have a good time. She grinned as the music started.

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls_

Rigsby smiled as he watched Van Pelt sing. She looked so pretty under the spotlight. He felt Cho kick his shin underneath the table and he wiped the goofy grin off his face. He tapped his foot to the beat, and downed another drink. Lisbon eyed Rigsby out of the corner of her eye. Poor boy had consumed enough tequila to kill a cow. His song was definitely going to be interesting. Swaying slightly, he headed to the stage.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Jane grinned, and wished he had a video recorder. Rigsby definitely was not going to remember tonight, and he was doing such a wonderful job impersonating Celine Dion. He glanced over at Grace whose hand was covering her face while she shook with laughter. Even Lisbon was starting to tear up watching Rigsby make a fool out of himself. Rigsby almost fell off the stage as he tried to run back to their table, eager to be finished. Looking Lisbon in the eye, Jane headed up to the stage. Lisbon groaned when the music started.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

He strutted around on stage looking directly at Lisbon. Cho threw an interested look in their boss' direction, noticing her blush. Hmmm, maybe there was something there. He knew the consultant loved to single her out and rile her up. Most of the time, she didn't seem to mind. He definitely got away with more than anyone else.

Sitting around the table after everyone finished, Grace stretched and stood up. It was well after midnight. "I'm going to head home. Come on, Rigsby. I'll drive you." She shot Cho a look.

"Can I catch a ride too?" He asked as he watched his boss and Jane stare at each other. They didn't seem to notice as the others quickly departed. Lisbon was too busy peeling the label off her bottle while Jane was still staring at her shoes.

"Red high heels, Lisbon?" he asked with a smirk.

"What's wrong? Are you too sexy for them?" she said with a laugh. They both stood while Lisbon paid the tab and followed him to her car. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I've got one more song for you," he said softly. She lowered her eyes as they stood in the parking lot. He began to sing quietly.

_I've got my memories  
Always  
Inside of me  
But I can't go back  
Back to how it was  
I believe you now  
I've come too far  
No I can't go back  
Back to how it was_

She looked into his eyes as he finished, searching for the truth. He gave her a small, sad smile as he reached up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, before slowly stepping out of his reach. She could see the promise in his eyes and knew they'd be okay. For now, she was content knowing he reciprocated her feelings. They drove home in silence, his hand on top of hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lisbon's Song: Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler**

**Cho's Song: Kung-Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas**

**Grace's Song: This One's for the Girls by Martina McBride**

**Rigsby's Song: My Heart will go on by Celine Dion**

**Jane's Song: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred**

**This is Home by Switchfoot**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I also forgot to mention that these chapters will read more like stand-alones. I won't really be writing what happens in between each month, although antics in previous chapters may be mentioned! I'm also extremely embarrassed about my grammar mistakes-my excuse is that I write these chapters around midnight! It's still no excuse! Also, I hope the last chapter wasn't too out of character, but then alcohol and karaoke tend to make everyone act out of character! This one's inspired by the upcoming episode! I won't be able to post tomorrow, so I went ahead and wrote this one tonight! Y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The next month went by quickly, and no one brought up the events of karaoke night. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that what happened at team night, stayed at team night. Although, from time to time Jane would start to hum Celine Dion when he was around Rigsby who didn't have a clue as to what was so funny. The newest development around the office was Jane's newest obsession with Lisbon's footwear. However, this Friday would be one month to the day and Cho claimed seniority in order to plan the next team building event.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suggested Event**: Overnight Camping Trip

**Location & Date**: Friday, Agent Cho's backyard

**Objective:** Team will learn to appreciate each other by working on listening skills, and will also enjoy a positive experience with no threat of death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rigsby surveyed the materials strewn haphazardly around the backyard. Cho had asked him to come over early to help set up. The tents needed to be assembled, the fire pit needed to be arranged, and the grill needed to be cleaned among other things. He scratched his head.

"Cho, why exactly are we camping in your backyard?"

"In case it rains. This way we're close to a house. Besides, it's free," he answered as he stacked firewood in a neat pile.

"Always logical, our Agent Cho," rang a familiar voice. Patrick Jane peeped around the corner of the house before heading over to the two men. He was early, but he figured Cho might need help setting up. Dropping a sleeping bag, he picked up directions for the tent. Rigsby peered over his shoulder, while Cho continued to ignore him.

Thirty minutes later, Lisbon and Van Pelt arrived carrying a sleeping bag and a small suitcase each. They bypassed the front door, and headed around to the small backyard where they could hear raised voices.

"It doesn't fit there, Jane!"

"It's not my fault you're holding it upside down, Rigsby."

"Well, if you would just keep it steady!"

"This is supposed to be so easy a child can do it," Cho muttered, frustrated.

Holding in their laughter, the women put down their suitcases. Rolling her eyes, Van Pelt shooed the guys away, and in a matter of minutes had the tent assembled. They looked at her in shock. "My dad took me camping a lot," she said with a shrug as Lisbon put together the other tent. "We'll finish up here, why don't you three start on dinner!" Mumbling to themselves, the guys headed to the grill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon sat on a log as she took a bite of her slightly charred hamburger and vaguely wondered if her team was trying to give her food poisoning. Gagging, she caught Jane's slightly nauseated expression across from her. Okay. So it wasn't just her. Standing up, she went to throw the rest of the meal away and jumped when a hand touched her back. She spun around to face a very sneaky Jane. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you say we go pick up some McDonalds?" he pleaded, trying to not be overheard by the two chefs. At that moment her stomach growled, making Jane smile. Lisbon looked over to the others who were trying to eat the burnt meat. She sighed.

"Jane forgot his pajamas, so I'm going to take him to his house real quick. Anybody else need anything?" She glanced around the group and caught Grace's pleading expression. With a subtle nod to the younger woman, they headed out with a wave to the other agents.

"Think they're doing it yet?" Rigsby asked when his boss was out of earshot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No salads today?" Jane grinned as Lisbon wolfed down her chicken sandwich while they sat in the parking lot. With a glare, she flashed her middle finger.

"Shut up, Jane." He smiled as they headed back to their campsite with an extra hamburger for Grace. Pulling into the driveway, Lisbon's eyes narrowed at the amount of smoke riding from the backyard.

"Well that looks promising," Jane said with a concerned look. Warily, they headed around back. Grace looked miserable while Cho and Rigsby seemed to be feeding the fire, arguing over how big to let it get. Grace's eyes lit up as she saw them and Lisbon tossed her the keys. She smiled as she snuck back to the car.

Finally, it was time for s'mores. Lisbon smiled as she watched the flames flicker around her marshmallow toasting it to a perfect golden brown. Jane laughed at her focused expression as she continued to make sure her s'more was absolutely perfect. He stiffened as she let out a soft moan at the first bite and watched as she slowly licked the gooey marshmallow off her fingers. He shifted uncomfortably and raised his eyes to hers while she gave him a smirk.

"You're evil, woman," he said just soft enough for her to hear. Her eyes twinkled as she sauntered off to where she'd left her sleeping bag.

Without warning, it began to pour soaking them all. The rain quickly doused the fire, as the agents grabbed their belongings and sprinted towards Cho's house. Fumbling for the keys, Cho hurried to unlock the door. Jane looked around and noticed that Lisbon was still standing near the soaked tents looking up at the sky. He jogged over to her.

"I love the rain," she said quietly, letting it drip down her face. He tried not to stare at the way her shirt was clinging to her body, as he grabbed her hand. They sprinted to the front door where Cho gave them an odd look before throwing them each a towel. Drying off, they spread their sleeping bags on the living room floor. Shivering, Lisbon's sleeping bag gravitated towards Jane, seeking body heat. He smiled as he felt her press against his back in the dark.

"You're never allowed to plan a camping trip again, Cho." Lisbon growled as they slowly fell asleep on the hard floor. While they slept, Jane turned to face Lisbon and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist. In the morning, the other agents wisely kept their mouths shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the delay, but I feel so cultured! Heh. In the past week I've seen Les Miserables, Crazy for You, and Vivaldi's Gloria performed with a chamber orchestra. My little sister is about to graduate high school, and her band concert was tonight. Plus, I had to babysit. I'm tired! Anyways, on with the show! I'm glad everyone still likes this story! Sometimes I wonder if what I write is actually funny, so thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to thanking everyone individually like I normally do! But I do love you all! I can't wait for the season finale!!!! It looks awesome!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Theresa Lisbon was filling out team building evaluations. Minelli wanted to know if it was useful for the growth of the team. Lisbon had already learned that Rigsby had paralyzing stage fright and the Cho was never to be allowed near a grill. Yup, these things would definitely come in handy in the line of duty. If a karaoke serial killer ever surfaced, she knew not to put Rigsby undercover. Definitely useful. As for Cho, she was now wary of anything he claimed to be edible. She checked the yes box anyway… free quality entertainment courtesy of the CBI with all expenses paid.

Spinning around in her chair, she glanced at her team through the blinds. This month Grace had volunteered to plan their activity, and Lisbon was honestly curious about what the younger woman would propose. In fact, her form was due any minute. She glanced up at her clock as the familiar phrase 'You've got mail' rang through the room. Well, no one could say Van Pelt wasn't predictable. Lisbon could always expect her assignments to be turned in exactly one hour before the official deadline.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suggested Event**: Miniature Golf

**Location & Date**: Friday, Crazy Al's Putt-Putt Extravaganza

**Objective**: Agents will improve behavior in a competitive setting allowing for growth in tolerance and patience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rigsby eyed the large plastic clown by the entrance to the course. The thing looked ominous. Even the children avoided it, walking through the other gate. He turned back to the others who were still climbing out of the SUV. He thanked the lord it was hot out today and that Van Pelt had decided to wear shorts. He wondered if Jane was thinking the same thing as the consultant's gaze lingered on his boss. Smiling he caught Grace's eye and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" She smiled and played along. His chivalry was quite adorable. Was it wrong for a girl to feel special every once in a while? Entering through the gate farthest from the clown, they headed to the counter to select clubs and golf balls.

"Really, Jane?" Lisbon asked Jane as he picked up a pink club.

"Are you questioning my masculinity?" he asked with a smile. He had chosen the pink club just to see her reaction. He frowned as she picked up an ordinary black club. "Come on, Lisbon! Where's your sense of fun?"

"Zip it, Jane. Stop analyzing the color of my golf club." She rolled her eyes before replacing her club with a purple one as he smiled. The others watched this interaction with interest, making sure to select colored clubs as well before heading out to the green.

Lisbon pulled on her sunglasses and stared at her ball. The others had already taken their first stroke on the triple level starting hole. Gripping the club, she eyed the little hole she was aiming.

"Jane, stop eyeing my ass," she said still staring at her ball. The consultant jumped and shifted his gaze, wondering why people always thought he was the psychic. Clearly, Theresa Lisbon had eyes in the back of her head. She slowly lifted her club before sending her ball sailing over the first obstacle.

"Um, boss?

"I know, Cho. I'm going to go get another ball. Finish up here and I'll meet you at the next hole."

As the game progressed, Cho learned one thing about his boss. If he ever needed her to inflict serious damage upon someone, he would give her a golf club. The woman could not hit anything, and they had all learned to back away when it was her turn. Jane seemed to find this tidbit especially interesting.

"Lisbon, I really don't see how someone who makes a living shooting at things can not direct a ball into a hole with a small club," Jane asked with a grin. A nearby mother glared at him for mentioning firearms in a kid-friendly area. He waved as the mother huffed and pulled her son away.

"So I've never played miniature golf before, don't blame me if I suck." The others stared at her in shock as she moved to swing her club again. Grace ducked as the ball came sailing her way.

"You're parents never took you?" Van Pelt asked with a scandalized expression. Clearly this was a major parenting blunder in the younger agents mind. Lisbon frowned. She had not meant to let that detail slip.

"No," she said clearly indicating the subject was not open for discussion. Cho, who knew more about Lisbon's background than anyone else, gave the others a warning look.

"Well, this will have to be remedied," Jane said eagerly. Lisbon's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her. "May I?" he gestured to her.

"Be my guest," she replied obviously thinking he was going to show her his magical putting technique. What she wasn't expecting was for him to come up behind her and slip his arms around her, his hands on top of hers. She stiffened and swung the club at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said with a glare. The other agents tried to hold in their laughter as Jane raised his arms warily looking at the dangerous woman with the blunt instrument.

"Good grief, woman! I was just trying to help you. Will you relax?!"

He slowly resumed his previous position, smiling as he felt her breath quicken. So he did have the same effect on her as she did on him. Interesting. He turned his head, softly talking as he walked her through putt-putt 101. Helping her pull the club back, they softly applied just the right amount of pressure for her to sink the ball. His eyes twinkled as she grinned, pleased with her accomplishment.

Rigsby gave Cho a knowing look as they watched the oblivious pair in front of them. The agents finished up the game, with Lisbon's strokes getting better with each hole. As the sun was setting, they left the course feeling very accomplished with that team building event. As they went to turn their clubs back in, Lisbon turned to Jane.

"Jane, next time you want to put your arms around me, just say so." She flashed him a smirk before walking to the SUV leaving him stunned. It was the first time she had acknowledged 'them' out loud. He beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew! I got distracted by the Bones season finale. Wow. That's all I will say! This chapter was a little bit harder to write! I have the hardest time writing Rigsby and Van Pelt. It makes me laugh because this is supposed to be a team fic, but it's becoming more and more Lisbon/Jane centered! I'm such a hopeless shipper! Anyways, I love going to the Atlanta Braves games, but I don't know much about the California teams or stadiums so forgive any errors. Everything I used came from the MSN Sports section! I hope everyone enjoys this one! Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement! Yay for exclamation points!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to MSN for the sports help!**

Chapter 5

Virgil Minelli sat alone in his office, a rare smile gracing his features as he read his e-mail. The team building exercises seemed to be going well for a majority of the teams. Only one of his narcotics teams had blown up at each other, personal issues clouding their judgment. That would definitely involve some rearranging in the near future.

Most of the CBI teams were sticking with old standbys such as ice cream socials, ice breakers, and ropes courses. His Serious Crimes team, however, was a whole different story. At least no one could say they were boring! Honestly, they were probably the only team that didn't actually need these exercises. He was proud of how Theresa was able to effectively lead her team. Their solve rate spoke for itself as for how efficiently they worked together. He easily saw her in his position in the near future. She was a good agent, one of the best. That consultant of hers sure could push her buttons though. He smiled as he glanced over their newest lesson plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suggested Event**: Baseball Game

**Location & Date**: Friday, Los Angeles Angels (Anaheim)

**Objective**: Team members will improve observational skills while analyzing reaction times of other people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Wayne Rigsby sat at his desk eagerly awaiting the end of the day. He had decided to take the team to an Angels' game. His favorite childhood memories revolved around his dad taking him and his brothers to baseball games. They would eat hotdogs, shell peanuts, and try to catch fly balls when they came near the 'nosebleed' section. He was sure Grace would love it.

The clock struck four, and Lisbon dismissed everyone to go home and change. They met back at the office an hour later and headed to Anaheim. Rigsby and Van Pelt looked like the baseball fanatics they were in their oversized jerseys, and the effect was quite amusing. Pulling into the parking lot, the agents piled out and headed to the stadium.

Venders lined the streets to the stadium shouting out prices and haggling over ticket prices. Finally they entered the stadium and found their seats with ease. Rigsby had season tickets thanks to his family, and they were behind home plate with a spectacular view of the field.

"Oh, Lisbon!" Jane said with a grin while waving a large foam number one hand. She silently groaned as Jane plopped down beside her, shoving an Angels' hat on her head. Cho smiled slightly at his boss's less than thrilled reaction. This was turning into an interesting day for observation. Behind him, Rigsby and Van Pelt were arguing about the teams.

"It's definitely going to come down to the pitching tonight, Rigsby. Santana's back. That's going to make a huge difference."

"No, it is going to come down to Hunter. He'll definitely one-up Bard."

The national anthem was sung and the first pitch was thrown, when Jane stood up and headed for the concession stand. Lisbon rolled her eyes, and kept her eyes on the field. Her brothers always had a game on, and she felt pretty comfortable with the rules and the teams. She smiled as she listened to her two youngest agents banter over which team would come up on top.

Jane returned, passing out peanuts and pretzels for everyone. He handed Lisbon a diet coke, which she gratefully accepted. She frowned when a peanut shell smacked her in the head. Jane was innocently watching the game with no peanuts to be found. She turned her attention back to the game. Whap. A shell fell into her lap. She whipped around with a glare.

"I will not hesitate to dump this drink on you," she said sternly.

"Come on, Lisbon. Have some fun and enjoy yourself," Jane said with a smile. He watched as she slowly smiled. Happily thinking he'd won, he was unprepared for a bag of peanuts to come crashing down all over him. He turned to her with a wide eyed expression, as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Sometimes you feel like a nut," Cho said from above as he high fived Lisbon. That did it. Lisbon burst into laughter. Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Jane all stared at her like she was crazy. They had never heard her laugh so hard…well, while sober that is. Jane waited for her to regain her composure.

"I can't believe you double teamed me!" He crossed his arms and stared at Lisbon with a hurt expression.

"You traitor," he whispered loudly to Cho. Lisbon smacked him as nearby fans began to give them odd looks.

Suddenly, everyone around them turned to stare at the group. Cho looked around wildly looking for a major conspiracy or a guy in a gorilla costume before his gaze rested on the large monitor. Lisbon and Jane were centered on the screen, framed in a heart as the 'kiss cam' roamed the audience seeking out unsuspecting victims. Lisbon held her arms up and shook her head, as the audience started to chant.

"Kiss her. Kiss her."

"They won't stop, you know," he said with a grin.

Sighing she turned to Jane as he leaned closely to her. She turned her cheek toward his lips for a kiss. His hand cupped her face turning her towards him as his lips met hers, his thumb caressing the side of her face. The audience cheered. The other agents looked away as the pair continued, oblivious to everyone around them. Breaking apart, she flushed red as she looked down nervously, refusing to meet his gaze. His thumb ran across her lips, and she gave him a shy smile. Their attention shifted back to the game as his had found hers, a fact that the other agents wisely ignored.

"Those must have been some peanuts," Rigsby muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! As a side note for the previous chapter, the kiss cam is real. (Well, at least at Braves games in Atlanta!) If you're shown, you have to kiss the person next to you and it is freaking hilarious! Although, this chapter finishes with Jane who was last to pick an activity, I'll probably do one more chapter to tie things up. I'm not really sure how long I'll continue this one. This chapter ended up being a little more serious than I expected, but I didn't want to completely ignore the kiss from the last chapter. I feel like they're getting a little out of character, which annoys me, so it probably won't last too much longer! We'll see! I do want to do another serious one like Shattered next. Anyways I'm done rambling. Y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Theresa Lisbon sat in her office staring out her window. Ever since Minelli had ordered them to take part in team building activities, the dynamic of her team had changed. Granted, it wasn't all bad, it was just different. They were closer, their silent communication had improved, and they were closing cases faster than ever. For her, the problem was that she was connecting with them on a personal level.

She had spent years remaining aloof from whatever team she was working with. As a woman, it was hard enough to rise to the top and she didn't need people accusing her of personal feelings clouding her judgment. Then, as a team leader she tried not to get involved personally with any of her agents in order to keep her authority. She needed boundaries, she told herself. At least, she thought she did. Patrick Jane was determined to crash through those as well.

She sighed. She was 33, had no personal life or family, and she was lonely. She'd always thought by now she'd have two car seats and a minivan, but then she never expected to be a cop either. She turned and glanced at the man lying peacefully on the couch. She had avoided him ever since they'd got back from the baseball game and no one had mentioned their kiss. Something about that man could always get past her defenses. He was flirtatious by nature and she wasn't sure if he was playing her. God, she was so tired of letting people in only to get burned.

Her attention shifted to where Rigsby was retelling an entertaining story for Vann Pelt. The two had become even closer since the game, and were actually going to another game together this week. She was glad they'd found each other and realized what they had. In their line of work, life could be too short. As long as they kept it out of the office, she didn't see a problem with their fledgling relationship. With a small smile, she turned back to her report. Jane should be sending her his plan soon. Heaven help them all for whatever he had in store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suggested Activity**: Build-a-Bear Workshop

**Location & Date**: Friday, the mall

**Objective**: Team members will spend a peaceful afternoon working to develop insights and connections with each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon closed her eyes, her knuckles white from gripping the arm rest as Jane drove them to the mall. He pointed out that it was only fair, since the other agents had driven to their respective activities. She felt vaguely carsick when they finally pulled into the parking lot. She couldn't believe Minelli had actually approved this one. It seemed she wasn't the only one that let Jane get away with his ridiculous notions. Speak of the devil, he was grinning at her now.

The piled out of the SUV, Jane bouncing up and down like a little kid. Grace seemed rather excited, while Rigsby looked slightly terrified to be caught with a stuffed animal. Cho just looked like Cho. The salesgirl gave them an odd look as the five of them hesitantly walked into the store. Jane pulled Lisbon aside, as the others began to decide what animal they wanted to make.

"Why is it called Build-a-Bear if they have so many other animals?" Rigsby asked Cho completely baffled. The Asian man shrugged before picking up a penguin.

"You build one for me, and I'll build one for you," Jane said like it was the world's best present. Lisbon gave him an odd look.

"Why the hell would I want you to make me a stuffed animal?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh-uh, Lisbon! Family friendly language." She glared at him. "Are you scared?" He grinned as she huffed a response and stalked off to search through bins of floppy unstuffed animals.

Finally, the agents had all selected their animals and began the stuffing process by inserting a tiny felt heart into the animal. Rigsby thought it was slightly morbid, while Van Pelt thought it was sweet.

"You're supposed to make a wish on it!" she said with a grin as she closed her eyes holding her floppy bunny. Rigsby just stared at his bear.

"Sir, that's too much….."

THWAP. Kids screamed. Stuffing flew everywhere, while Jane stood next to the machine with an innocent expression.

"Oops," was all he said while the poor employees began to sweep up spare stuffing and angry moms turned to glare at Jane. Lisbon muttered something under her breath, while the team quickly walked to the cash register and paid before they were kicked out.

Sitting on a bench outside the food court, Van Pelt and Rigsby split off to go get ice cream. Cho decided to buy another suit since he was already at the mall, leaving Lisbon alone with Jane. She sighed. This was the exact situation she'd been avoiding all month. It was probably an evil plan concocted by Jane to make her face him. The others would pay. Suddenly, a lobster was shoved in her face. She looked at it incredulously.

"You made me a stuffed lobster?" He beamed.

"Isn't it great?!" She didn't know which should worry her more: the fact that Jane stuffed a lobster for her or the fact that he was so excited about the stuffed lobster. Silently, she pulled out a grey donkey and handed it to him.

"Does this have any symbolic meaning, love?" he said with a grin. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, you're an ass."

"You've been avoiding me," he stated. Crap, she really didn't want to have this conversation now. She looked around nervously, jumping slightly when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Hey," he said softly. "It'll be okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that you felt…" he trailed off.

"That's the problem." She ran a hand through her hair.

"That I thought?" He asked confused. She smiled.

"No, that I … do feel something," she stuttered as she tried to explain her thoughts. "And, I'm not sure… if you do too." Well that was articulate, she thought as she stared at the stuffed lobster in her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked softly, looking her in the eye.

"Hey boss! We brought you and Jane some ice cream!" Rigsby shouted. Lisbon sighed, the moment broken as the other agents returned. Cho gave her a questioning look. She smiled in return as they started back towards the SUV. Jane walked silently beside her, brushing his hand against hers.

"You better not be messing with me," she said softly, stopping by the car. He gave her a heated look as he opened her door.

"We'll talk later," he said softly squeezing her hand. As the pulled out of the parking lot, Jane gave her a reassuring look.

"Is that a lobster?" Rigsby asked from the backseat.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I've decided to go ahead and mark this story as complete. I think I've taken it as far as I want to go without having them fall too much out of character. In the future, I may add more chapters as new activities come up, but right now I'm pretty pleased with ending it here! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I've appreciated all your comments and funny stories! Anyways, here's a nice fluffy chapter to end on (for now!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm broke.**

Chapter 7

Two nights later, Theresa Lisbon sat on her couch watching Meg Ryan in You've Got Mail. It was one of her favorite movies, and her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream made it even better. She frowned when her doorbell rang and she mentally reviewed her schedule. Nope, nothing planned. Groaning, she set down her ice cream and headed to the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Jane?" She was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with Ben & Jerry. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her possible feelings for a certain consultant, possible feelings that were definitely against regulations.

"Do you realize how often you say that?" He said with a smile, shifting from heel to toe as he looked past her into her apartment. She let out a frustrated sigh, and opened the door wider. He practically pranced into her apartment. "Nice outfit, by the way," he said as he flopped on her couch and picked up her ice cream. "The elephants are a nice touch." She blushed. She had completely forgotten she was in an old pair of shorts and a tank top. Of course Jane had to see her in her elephant shorts. Ugh.

"I wasn't expecting company," she said with a glare as she snatched her bowl back, shoving him over so she could sit down. She stretched her legs out on the coffee table and pretended not to notice how he eyed her legs. Serves him right.

He cleared his throat and glanced around her apartment. He'd never been inside her home before, and it fascinated him, as did her outfit. He'd never seen her hair braided back before. He felt the urge to reach up and remove the rubber band to let her hair fall free. He swallowed, and glanced at her bookshelf. Of course everything was alphabetized. He smiled and turned to face her.

She openly studied him, waiting for him to make the first move. He'd kissed her, and then a month later openly confessed to reciprocating her feelings, her completely non-platonic feelings. Still, for the first time in her life she was unsure.

"I don't want to lose your friendship over some meaningless fling," she said as he silently watched her.

"I think we're past that stage," he said softly as he reached up to undo her rubber band. She closed her eyes while he ran his hand through her hair.

"I've been thinking…" he silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Shh," he whispered as he leaned close to her, replacing his finger with his lips. It was sweet and chaste, but full of promised love. He pulled back watching her eyes darken. He breathed in sharply when she pulled him back to her, expertly flipping a leg over him so he was pinned to the couch. She pressed her lips to his, as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding under her tank top to rest on the bare skin of her lower back. The doorbell rang causing them both to groan as they separated.

"No one's been to my apartment in months, and now people want to visit?" she growled as she walked to the door. She glared at Cho who stood ready to knock.

"Yes?" she answered shortly.

"Um, nice outfit boss. We're headed back to that karaoke bar and wondered if you'd like to join us. We haven't seen Jane…" his voice trailed off as he spotted the blond haired consultant in the background. His eyebrows rose. "Did I interrupt something?" She crossed her arms and gave him an intimidating look. Cho started to back away.

"You know what; I forgot to do… that thing. See you Monday boss." He rushed back to the car. She closed the door with a sigh. Turning around, she ran right into Jane who had come up behind her.

"You do know that was slightly creepy," she said with a smile. "You really should stay where I leave you."

"Oh really," he said taking a step towards her. She took a step backward and hit the wall.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye as placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"Yup, your own personal, very handsome and charming, stalker," he said with his face inches from hers. Still trapped, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing against him. The doorbell rang.

"Oh for crying out loud!" she angrily exclaimed.

"Don't answer it," he said with his lips on her neck. She was tempted to agree. The man could do wonderful things with his mouth. It rang again, and she let go of him with a groan. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Jane grinned. He would hate to be on the other side of that door.

"Hey boss!" It was Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"Why the hell does everyone want to visit me tonight," she practically shouted. The two agents looked at each other, practically cowering in front of their petite boss.

"You know, we'll just leave," Van Pelt said as she dragged Rigsby back to the car.

"Good idea!" She slammed the door. "I need a do not disturb sign," she growled. Jane was leaning against the wall with a cocky grin.

"Now where were we," he said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho watched the two younger agents as the headed to his table looking flustered. He smiled. They had probably tried to get Lisbon to come as well. He was willing to bet she was not pleased at being interrupted a second time. Sitting down, they ordered their drinks.

"Cho, did you happen to talk to the boss today?" Van Pelt asked with a concerned look. "She seemed really angry."

"She's fine. Jane's with her," he replied offhandedly.

"Oh… OH." Van Pelt exchanged a sheepish look with Rigsby who was flipping through the song selection book.

"Hey Cho! Sing this one," Rigsby grinned as he pushed the song book over. Cho shook his head.

"No way, man."

"Come on! It can be your theme song!" Van Pelt teased.

"I do not need a theme song."

"Puh puh puh poker face, puh puh poker face." Rigsby and Van Pelt burst into laughter as Cho groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**Poker Face is by Lady Gaga.**


End file.
